Rainy Days
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Jade can't stand the rain. Cat can't get enough of the rain. And Cat is going to take Jade out in the rain, whether she likes it or not. Jat fluff


**Decided to do a little sidetrack from my Trina/Robbie fic and my Victorious collab (PLUGS! READ THEM XD ) to write a little Jat fluff, because damn it, I'm sick and tired of Jat angst. I love angst as much as the next guy, but there's too much of it, I hate seeing my kitty…er, I mean Cat, all sad and depressed. This ship needs some fluff, and I shall provide it :D **

**This was inspired by me walking home in the rain. DON'T WALK IN THE RAIN! Seriously, it was two weeks ago and I'm still a little sick. Ugh, so without further ado, read the fic. **

* * *

"We should play in the rain!"

The very statement made Jade cringe. Cat sat next to her, smiling and bouncing as usual. They had been having a date, and decided to come back to Jade's house to watch a movie. Jade found it interesting, but it was dragging and she was getting bored. All she wanted to do was have a make out session with Cat like usual, but Cat was way to absorbed into the movie and shooed away Jade's advances, always saying, "Shhhhh, Eames is doing something." But now, the movie had ended, the credits coming to a close (even the credits fascinated the red head) and that was when Cat piped up about the rain.

Jade had tried to tune out the rain. It had been slapping against the roof and pattering against the window. It had been coming down since half hour into the film, and it annoyed the hell out of her. The constant _tat, tat, tat_ made her want to scream and pull at her hair. Was Mother Nature sobbing or something? If there was a Mother Nature Jade wanted to punch the bitch for the terrible weather.

Jade have an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, why would you want to play in the rain? Also, why would you want to bring me into the rain? That's just torture."

Cat's jaw dropped, as if Jade had just told her the biggest secret in the world. "You…don't like rain?" Jade nodded, put off by Cat's weird behavior, but then again, after dating the girl for months, Jade had mostly gotten used to Cat's different way of thinking. "Why not? It's amazing!"

"No it isn't. It sucks. It makes you cold, and sick. And then your clothes are ruined, and your hair's all messed up. I don't know how anyone could find that crap fun," Jade explained her dislike to her girlfriend.

Cat's happy demeanor faltered for a second, as her smile twitched into a small frown for a fraction of a second, but then, without missing a beat, Cat was grinning yet again. "But it's fun! Really! I thought you liked dark and gloomy stuff? The clouds always look like that in the rain."

Jade sighed. She did not need this right now. After watching a long, confusing movie, having her mind practically attacked by the rain's incessant pattering and now she had to deal with Cat's pleas to do something in the rain with her. She would always enjoy Cat's company, but she could get grating at times with her constant random sayings and begs for people to do something.

"Yes Cat, I do enjoy dark things. What I don't enjoy? Getting sick, having to stay in bed like a patient of some sort, waking up every morning with a runny nose, coughing every second as your throat begins to feel like someone shoved sandpaper down there."

Cat chuckled, the soft sound making Jade shiver. Cat's beautiful laughter usually had this affect on Jade, although the goth would never truly admit this to the red haired girl. "It isn't _that_ bad!"

"You're being naïve."

"And you're being silly. Come on, it'll be fun, we can splash in the puddles. That's the best part of _any_ rainstorm!" Cat coaxed on, further annoying Jade.

Jade was getting really tired of all this. She thought of something to say. "Um, how about you go play around by yourself, and I'll watch." Oh yes, that'd be nice, Jade gets to stay inside, warm and cozy, watching a very wet Cat jumping around her backyard. _Get your mind out of the gutter,_ Jade thought.

Cat frowned. "But that's no fun, I'll be lonely without you."

"I'll be with you in spirit."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"It doesn't."

"It really does, if you think about it."

Cat began to pout, and that was when Jade was close to cracking. Jade was pretty sure whenever Cat pouted, a life was saved, a puppy smiled or something like that. Seriously, it was one of the most adorable things Jade had ever seen in her entire life. The way her lips stuck out a little, the way her eyes looked saddened, it just made Jade want to hug her. Not that Jade would ever tell that to Cat, as the red head would probably use that to her advantage more often if she knew the effect it had on Jade.

Jade pretended to be annoyed by Cat's pouting. "Oh please, Cat, that doesn't work on me. You should've learnt that by now."

"Jade, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not," Cat said, a small amount of anger laced between the usual softness of her voice.

Jade frowned. "No. I'm. Not. And that's final. Now stop it." Jade had said it a little too harshly. But still, she needed to get her point across, and hopefully, she had gotten that point to Cat.

Cat, instead of acting all sad or moping around like Jade thought she would, leaned in close to Jade. She pressed a kiss against her cheek. Then, Cat moved up to Jade's ear, and whispered ever so quietly, "Please?"

That was when Jade crumbled. Just the way she had asked, it was so tiny, and cute. There was absolutely no way Jade could say no to Cat. Well, that and she was getting annoyed by all the pleas and figured it'd just be best if she chose to endure the rain and handle being sick.

Jade sighed. "Alright, let's go," Jade mumbled, defeated.

"Yay!" Cat cried happily, grabbing Jade's arm and pulling her along.

As Cat pulled them both outside, a quote from a certain purple dog ran through Jade's mind: _Oh, the things I do for love. _

* * *

**SO ADORABLE! Haha, can't get enough of Jat goodness, it's just so amazing. Funny thing is, this is my second Jat fic and just like my last Jat story, it also has Jade succumbing to Cat. Then again, this wasn't as sexual as the last story XD **

**Anyways, if you'll excuse me, I plan on listening to "Me Against the Music" by Brittany and Santana from Glee :D One of the best songs and shows ever. Watch it. **

**Also, there were two references in this fic. One is from an amazing cartoon that I haven't seen in a while, and the other is from my favorite movie of all time. So, if you find them, you get a cyber cookie.**

**So, review this please, it means a lot to me if you give me feedback. Feedback is better than Pepsi and Coke…combined. Like, for cereal. So…REVIEW!**


End file.
